finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fuma Shuriken (weapon)
.]] The , also known as Ninja Star, Ninja Shuriken and Magic Shuriken, is a recurring throwing weapon in the Final Fantasy series. It is usually the strongest throwing weapon in the game, being an upgrade from the Shuriken. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Fuma Shuriken, also known as Ninja Shuriken or Hellwind Shuriken, is a throwing weapon for Edge. They deal heavy damage, but are rare, as they are only sold at Kokkol's Forge and the Lunar Ruins for 50,000 gil a piece. One can also be found in the Sealed Cave. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The Fuma Shuriken returns in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. It is a throwing weapon that can be thrown by Edge and it can be found inside the Sealed Cave. It has an attack power of 100 and a accuracy of 99. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Fuma Shuriken returns in ''The After Years. They can often be bought from Tradingway outside of the Lunar Whale and in Crystal Depths B1 for 50,000 gil. They have an Attack power of 80 and can be thrown by Edge through the Thow command and Gekkou through the Shuriken command. ''Final Fantasy V Ninjas can throw Fuma Shuriken, also called MagiShuriken. Unlike previous games, they are sold in the Phantom Village, but are very expensive at 25,000 gil. Final Fantasy VI Shadow can throw Fuma Shuriken, which are also called Ninja Stars. It has an attack power of 132. They can be bought in Thamasa in the World of Ruin for 500 gil each. Final Fantasy VII The Magic Shuriken, mistranslated from Fuma Shuriken, is a powerful weapon for Yuffie. It has 64 Attack, 113 Hit Rate, Dexterity +10, and 3 single materia slots. It can be bought for 8,000 gil in Junon on discs 2 and 3, or found in Wutai in Godo's house. Final Fantasy XI Very powerful for a non-returning throwing weapon, the Fuma Shuriken is throwable by Ninjas. They can be crafted, bought, or dropped by the Sozu Sarberry enemy. Final Fantasy Tactics Fuma Shurikens can be thrown by Ninjas after they learn to throw Shuriken for 50 JP. They are a common poach from the Ahriman enemy. Fuma Shuriken is called Magic Shuriken in the PlayStation version of ''Final Fantasy Tactics. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Fuma Shuriken provides 15 Attack and can inflict Poison and Paralysis. It can be bought for 28,000 gil on the 40th floor of the Mysterious Tower. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The Ninja Star is Tristam's weapon of choice. It is a shoot-elemental weapon that can inflict Poison and Paralyze. It has limited ammo, and is thrown as Tristam's normal attack. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Fuma Shuriken is a level 85 throwing weapon that grants +59 Attack and -36 Bravery. It also grants EX Mode Absorption +20%. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Fuma Shuriken returns as a level 60 Throwing Weapon that provides -35 Bravery, +60 Attack, -1 Defense, and +5% EX Force Absorption. It can be obtained by trading 153,400 gil, Rising Sun, Bismarck Spine, and five Vision's Desires. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Final Fantasy: Airborne Brigade Gallery Etymology The is a recurring fictional weapon from Japanese culture. It is typically an enormous shuriken with four giant blades. Fūma translates as "Wind Demon." Category:Weapons